The Espada
by ShirosakiLaw
Summary: Ichigo had always thought that he'd that he could protect everyone he loved. He never thought his enemy would become his friend or the ones he trust would turn on him. But what happens when his world is turned upside down and he gains a new powers?
1. Author Notes and Disclaim

Alright you maggots! I am still working on my other story _**"Shadow's Embrace"**_ but as of right now I am taking a break on fixing stuff for it. It is driving me up the wall and around the corner.

As of now **__**"Spirit Animal"**__******is complete. I started another two fics called **__**"The Espada"**__** and _**_**"Hollowed"**_**_ which is also just straight up Bleach. Trust me when I say I am working on them slowly I will get around to finishing editing _**_**"Shadow's Embrace"**_**_ but as it stands it is going to be on the back burner for now. Not that I didn't forget about it, it's just I am a bit annoyed with it at the moment. I know you all who messaged me about it want it back but sadly as it stands I might not get it back up seeing I am doing other things instead. So honestly I don't know when I will get back to it.

**-Summery-**

_Ichigo had always thought that he'd that he could protect everyone he loved. He never thought his enemy would become his friend or the ones he trust would turn on him. But what happens when his world is turned upside down and he gains a new powers?_

**-Disclaimers-**

I own jack shit of this it is own by the awesome Tite Kubo. If I own it Ichi and Grimmy would be fucking like wild animals on a HOT sweaty day in the middle of no where! And Renji would had already married Rukia!


	2. 0 Prologue

**Prologue**

Ichigo had a bad feeling as he walk up to his house. A gut wrenching feeling, like something was definitely wrong and you could just sense it. The house had an aura around it that felt of danger. Ichigo griped the door handle, shivers going up his spine and the gut feeling became worse. Once the door open, the smell of blood hit him full force, making him gag. The lights were o and the house was dark, he began to panic. Why would the house be dark and smell of blood? He had only le a few hours ago walking around town.

Walking in, he felt for the light switch on the wall, flicking it on. How he wished he hadn't. Ichigo felt the world freeze, his inside twisting and his heartbreak.

'No...'

Blood was everywhere, his family bloody, cut up corpses lying in their own pools of blood. Yuzu's body was leaning against the wall, Karin was haying from the roof by multiple blades, and his father laid on the floor. He was so shock that he couldn't even scream, only to be able to fall to his knees in the blood, staining his jeans as his gut twisted into a painful clench.

Tears fell down his face as he finally let out a yell of anguish, curling in on himself as realization hit him like a truck. He could feel Shiro and Zangetsu energy's curl around him in comfort, not doing much for the crying orangette.


	3. 1 Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Ichigo sat in the police office, a blanket over his shoulders and glass of water held in his shaky hands. His neighbors had heard his cry, arriving on the murder season and had called the police, who had taken him in for questioning. That was a three hour ago, now he just stared blankly at the wall, not even caring when the door had open and someone had told him a relative came to bring him to their home. He had only nodded, not saying anything.

When the door open again, He glanced at the door only to stare in shock at the man in the doorway. The man was none other than Sōsuke Aizen, leader of the Espada and traitor of Soul society, but in more normal clothing, a white suit with a black button up shirt and a red silk tie The door closed behind him, leaving the two to themselves.

Aizen took a set in front of the red head "Hello Ichigo."

"..." He didn't replied, only looking at the empty glass.

"I have heard of what happen, and I know who killed your family" he said the last part quieter, so only he would hear.

"Bull!" Ichigo said, gripping the blanket tighter around himself and the glass in his hand, causing it to crack a little. "What you know?"

"More than you know, obviously" Ichigo rolled his eyes, think of so many curses to yell at the man. "But that is for another time, for now, you'll come with me and I'll take you to Las Noches, you'll be safe there"

"Why should I come with you? Why would I need to be safe?"

"Because Soul society is trying to kill you" Ichigo eyes widen in shock. Soul society had tried to kill him? Why..? Why kill his family if they are after him?! They didn't deserve to die because of him! It's was all his fault..if he had been there he would have had a chance to save them! Zangetsu energy wrapped around Ichigo, trying to calm him down.

Aizen sighed, Ichigo had crushed the glass in his hand. He had his work cut out for him.


	4. 2 Moven PT 1

**Moven PT 1 **

Ichigo had his hood drawn up as he entered into Hueco Mundo. He had never notice the desert land was cold as shivered slightly. He recalled over what Urahara had said to him before he came here with Aizen and the events that had happened before that.

**~Flash black~ **

Ichigo was taken out of the station and down to a small black limo. The windows were too dark to see into. Aizen open the door and gesture for him to get in. Ichigo slid across to the other side of the car seat. He heard a chuckle from the front of the car, drawing his attention to the driver of the car. The driver was none other than Grimmjow, the sixth Espada, and his rival.

"Well, if it isn't Kurosaki. Join our side? What a surprised"

"Shut up, asshole." Ichigo grumbled, fold his arms across his chest.

"Now, Grimmjow. No teasing our guests" Aizen said, climbing into the car. Grimmjow rolled his eyes with a smirk, turning to face the rode and took off. Aizen stared at Ichigo, who was staring out the window and ignoring everything around him. He kept replaying the scene from earlier, walking in on his family corpse, it still froze him to his very core and made his heart clench in pain. He had no family now and he couldn't trust his friends any more. Ichigo felt his eyes sting with tears that threaten to spill, he willed them not to. He would not cry in front of his enemy...is he still the enemy? Soul society had stabbed him in the back and stabbed him deep and now were trying to kill him, but Aizen had offered him protection and an invitation to his home. He still didn't trust the man, not that he had much trust in people anyway.

"-higo? Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

Aizen left alone after that. It was silence for the whole trip until the reach Urahara's place. The trio climbed out of the car, walking up to the shop, Aizen knocked on the door. Urahara had greeted them, hushing them inside before shutting the door behind them, placing a Kidō around the house to let him know if someone has entered. The three sat around the table while Grimmjow stood leaning against the wall, tea was also served around.

"Now, what would like to know?" Urahara asked, pulling his fan out. Ichigo grip tighten around his jeans, frown darkening.

"Who killed my family?" Ichigo choked out. Urahara sighed, closing his fan and had a serious look. "Rukia and Renji, also captain's Suì-Fēng and Byakuya"

Ichigo froze. His two best friends had kill his family? Why?! Rukia love his family! Renji and him had grown almost like brothers! Ichigo bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes that shone with hurt and betrayal, his shoulders shaking. Aizen place a hand on his shoulder only to be shoved away by Ichigo as he had gotten up and ran off, outside the house.

Urahara had called for him to stop, but he ignored him as he ran. When he did stop, he was outside of Karakura and into the forest near by.

Panting, Ichigo plopped himself down under a tree and closed his eyes. He felt himself start to fall, only to stop abruptly. He knew he was in his inner world but made no move to get up. Not even when he felt Shiro, Mugetsu, or Zangetsu near by. He wanted to be alone, but realized along time ago that he will never truly be alone as long as he had his powers, but still.

"King? Come on, get up" Ichigo ignored Shiro, groaning in announces as the hollow tried to pull him up into sitting position, only to flop back down. He didn't have the energy to stay sitting up. "OI! Stop sulking! So what if you been stabbed in the back by the baster's, you still have your human friends!" As soon as Shiro said that, a map of Karakura appeared that had markers of Ichigo's friends, Orihime and Chad's markers had disappeared, Uryū had moved down to Kisuke's.

Ichigo felt even more dead inside, two more people he could have tried to save just died again. Was this his fault? They gained their power from him, their death was on his hands.


	5. 3 Moven PT 2

**Moven PT 2**

Some time later Ichigo had fallen asleep in his inner world, his spirits watching over him. When he woke, he was outside when it had begun to rain. The rain, it felt as if it was connected to him sometimes, it always rains when he's upset it seemed. Sighing, Ichigo stood up and shook his head, sending water drops flying. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been out for, but he had better get a move on before he caught a cold. Shivering, he began to walk back to Kisuke's.

On the way back, Ichigo felt like he was being watch. He scanned the area, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but he still had a bad feeling, and kept walking. The weather began to get worse but he kept his pace as it was, hugging himself to keep what little warmth he had. He shivers becoming worse as time went on.

"Ichigo" Turning, Ichigo saw a white blade swing at him and Rukia's face before pain bloomed from his chest, blood spilled onto the ground and stained the white sword red. Looking over to Rukia, he watch as she sliced down on him again, making an 'x' on his chest.

"If I were you, I'd stay down."

_'Strange,'_ he thought as his body fell to the muddy ground and his vision darken. He could barely hear a pained cry and thud before blue, green and black came into view. They were talking, one yelling at him, but he heard nothing. The blue one was lifting him up gently when his eyes slid close. He could also hear his spirit yelling at him to stay awake, but he felt tired.

_'I always like the color white...' _

**_-_-_Time Skip_-_-_ **

When Ichigo awoke next, he saw that he was back at Kisuke's again, seeing as he has been here many times before for training. Sighing, he tried to sit up when the world around him began to spin, from pain or sickness he wasn't sure. He lay back down with a grown, throwing his arm across his eyes to stop the dizziness and throwing up.

After his stomach settled, let his hand rest on his chest, finding it was covered in bandages from hip to his shoulder. He trace over them as he remembered how Rukia had cut him, wanting him to die and how much it hurt. It's true what they say, the worst kind of back-stab is by a friend.

Hearing the a knock on the door, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door slid open and so footsteps made it way to his bed side. The bed dip slightly and a hand was now holding his.

"Ichigo-san, you need to wake up. It's been three days"

Ichigo's eyes snap opened and he shot up from the bed, yelling "It's been three days?!"

Looking to his right, he saw Aizen and froze, a small blush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks as the blanket landed on Aizen head. Reaching over, he pulled the blanket o with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" He said softly, rubbing the back of his head before groaning in pain and hugged his chest, his activities catching up with him.

Aizen help him lay back down, frowning when he saw blood begin to stain the white bandages. Ichigo watch as Aizen sighed and pull something out of his pocket, placing them in his hand. Ichigo open his hand and saw that it was Orihime's hair pins and Chad 's necklace. He held the necklace by the chain, watching it shine in the light before putting it on.

"He was my best friend, you know? We always had each other back, " He said, before looking up at the other man "Aizen?"

"Yes?" "I'd take you up on that offer, to go to Las Noches" Ichigo said, clutching the pins in his hand but stayed determined. Aizen nodded, saying that Kisuke wanted to talk to him about something before leaving. Ichigo sigh, relaxing slightly with relief and with his own thoughts.

_**"This is strange, isn't it?"**_ His Hollow said, materializing in front of him.

"Hmm..maybe it's for the best" Ichigo replied, sighing as Shiro heal his wounds. He removed the bandages while asking "What do you think?"

Shiro shrugged _**"It's ultimately ya' choice, but I say go for it."**_

"But, what if I have to fight Rukia or Renji? What if I can't? I-I couldn't without going on a rampage, I could hurt someone that didn't need to be-" Shiro had covered his mouth with his hand, a bored but amused look on his face.

_**"Ya' think too much, ya'll know what ta' do when tha' time come. Us a little less mind next time and more instinct, ne?"**_ Shiro grinned, Ichigo nodded and he remove his hand. A knock broke the two looked over, Shiro vanishing before the door opened to revile Kisuke.

"I've heard your decision and I agree wholeheartedly, but if you feel too overwhelmed I want you to talk to Aizen or get in contact with me, okay?"

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Now, that's out of the way, it's best if you head off, I'll take care of you body while your in Las Noches until this catastrophic is over with."

**-Flash Back End- **

Ichigo had gotten rid of his Shinigami outfit before they left, saying he didn't want to be like _them_. Kisuke had given him some special clothing, a dark green hoodie and jeans, to help with the harsh environment of Hueco Mundo. They had gotten into the building when Ichigo remember something.

"Hey Aizen, who found me when I was injured?" Ichigo ask, earning a chuckle.

"Grimmjow and his mate, Ulquiorra."

"Wait, mate? As in..ya know" Ichigo said, a small blush covering his cheeks. Aizen hmm, confirming his thoughts.

"They are both quite fond of you" Ichigo raised a brow but stayed quiet, not really sure what to say. The two made their way down the hallway, bumping into a few lesser Hollow on the way. They greeted them with one of the females saying how beautiful Ichigo was, causing him to blush. Aizen guided Ichigo to his room, he told him he could rest for awhile or think. Once he left, Ichigo had flopped down on the surprising so bed and fell asleep.


	6. 4 Uniform and the Espada

**Uniform and the Espada**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of the door being knocked on, rubbing his face and slowly sitting up. Walking over to the door, he opened it.

"Hello?"

A dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair greeted him "Good afternoon Ichigo-sama, I am Mila Rose and I'm here to show you around."

Ichigo stared blankly at her "...sama? Wha-"

"It's a requirement for any Arrancar that is not an Espada treat them with them high respect unless other wise. You have earned the most utmost respect from most of the Arrancars here, some Espada too. But for now, I must show you around then get your new uniform." She said, pulling him along.

"Wait, uniform?"

**-Time Skip- **

Ichigo tug at the sleeves, frowning slightly at the to white uniform as he follow Mila. A white jacket that has bell sleeves, dark red sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has coattail was longer. Honestly, it wasn't that bad, it was quite comfortable and easy to move around in.

"Now that you have your uniform, it's time for the meeting with the Espada." She said.

"Right, what are they like?"

"You could say they are a rowdy bunch, but once Aizen came to power, it' more of a family now." Ichigo flinch at that, falling behind slightly at 'family'. "We have fights and disagreements from time to time but it's better than being alone out in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo stayed silent for the rest of the trip, thoughts of his family clouding his mind until they reached the meeting room. Opening the door, they entered the room.

Aizen watch his new recruit walking in, seeing his sad and lonely eyes as he slumped in a spare chair next to Grimmjow. Clearing his throat, he began the meeting.

**-One ****M****eeting ****L****ater-**

Ichigo sighed again, laying down on his bed. Looking over to his left, a blank journal sat next to him. Aizen had given it to him, he wasn't really wanting to use it but it would help him get all of his feelings out. Pulling the book closer, he grabbed a pen and open it to the first page. Tapping the pen on the page, he began to write down his thoughts.

**-'Journal Entry-#1- **

Why am I doing this? Aizen had just given me this and said I should write down my thoughts and feelings or something like that. I guess I should start at where this whole mess of my life started. It's been a few days since my family had...died.

Gosh, I can't even write it down without trying to throwing up, it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life most likely. I wasn't strong enough, I'm just never strong enough it seems.

...

Huh, I just realized something. My whole family is dead because of me, first my mom and now everyone else. Am I cursed or something? To be alone? Will the Espadas die because of me by helping me? Or Aizen?

Grr

Frustrated, Ichigo scribbled at the bottom of the page. Chucking the pen and book away, he placed his face into the pillow and yelled into it, from annoyances or anger he wasn't sure.


	7. 5 Unexpected Guest

**Unexpected Guest**

It's been about a three month since Ichigo arrived in Las Noches, he mostly kept to himself, with the occasional fight with Grimmjow or Nnoitra. He's bump into Ulquiorra a few time as well. Today was no different, well except that Ichigo felt more sad than normal, put o about everything while not thinking of anything.

It was midday when he pick up one of his journal's that was filled with his notes over the months. Most of them were filled with scribbles from anger and upset.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo jump, dropping his journal and fell from his perch with a yelp. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" A hand enter his vision, looking up and seeing it was Aizen. He took the hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aizen handed him his journal back. The two talk of a while after that when a blue portal open. Ichigo was reaching up to grab Zangetsu when Aizen held a hand out, signaling him to stop. A female figure walk out of the portal, a black hood with fire print on the border was covering her head. She pull it back, revealing bright, shaggy blue hair and glowing orange eyes, dark colored skin and sharp fangs, and pointy ears?

"Hello again, Aizen" The girl said, bowing slightly with a smile.

"Eris" That name seemed familiar to Ichigo. "I see all is well?"

"You could say that. This is-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I know of him." Eris said, a small frown on her face.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"Who has not heard of your name? The Gods and Goddesses are very curious about you" She chuckled. "Wait, Gods? Goddess?" "Why, yes. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and all the others. You are a very strange Halfling indeed." Was he just called a Halfling?

"H-halfling?" Ichigo was confused by this term.

"Halflings are someone who is born of Human and Gods/Goddess blood." She explained. "You are the son of Masaki, no?" He nodded.

"Masaki was the younger sister to Hades, so that makes you a Halfling with very powerful magic. But your magic and memories were sealed away for your protection, but now, your life is great danger. You must learn to control over it. Esaeler Laes." Ichigo began to feel light headed as he felt power spread through him, swaying a bit before he felt his consciousness leave him, falling onto his side. Aizen knelt next to the other, moving his head onto his lap.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, this happen every time. His mind and body needs to adjust to his new abilities and old memories. He needs rest that is all." Eris lied Ichigo with little struggle. "Can you show the way to his sleeping quarters?" Aizen nodded, leading the way. Once they reach Ichigo's room, Aizen opened the door to let the other in. Eris gently place the orange haired teen onto the bed.

The two left, they needed to discuss the teens training.


	8. 6 A Very Greek Inner World

**A Very Greek Inner World**

Ichigo had fallen into his inner world when he had fallen unconscious. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the change world. It was now a large forest, the light shining through the treetops into his eyes, causing him to squint. Suddenly the ground shook as rumbled, causing him to sit up and draw Zangetsu, only to realize he wasn't there. Backing up, his back hit a tree as a large three headed dog came into view. The heads had skulls and a snake for a tail, large claws that rip through the tree with ease as it race towards him.

His heart race as it came closer, Ichigo bolted into the forest as it case after him. _'Zangetsu!? Shiro!? I need help!'_

It felt like hours before he lost the large dog, panting as he rest against a tree. Ichigo was so confused and, in all honesty, a little scared. The was a demon dog in his head and his spirits weren't answering him.

_'What is going on?' _

A roar rip through the air before the three-headed dog leapt into view. Ichigo press back into the tree, trying to stand when he was trapped between a clawed paw. The three heads lower down to his view, growing lowly. Ichigo closed his eyes, flinching when he felt its breath. He waited for it to kill when a slobbery tongue lick the side of his face. "Ack-Stop that! No!"

Pushing the heads away, he watch the dog sit on it's back legs and pant, looking very pleased with it self. Ichigo rub away the slobber, grimacing when it jump up and ran around in circle. "Yeah, yeah. You happy with yourself, aren't you?"

It bark, before laying down in front of Ichigo, rest it's large heads by his legs. Ichigo, unconsciously, reach over to scratch at one of the skulled head. "I wonder what you are?"

"I'm surprise you don't remember Cerberus, you two got on so well."

Ichigo turned, looking over to see a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a dark purple robe. He felt oddly...familiar to Ichigo.

"But then again, you had memory and abilities sealed. Aizen or Thanatos, the son of Nyx, was sent to be your guardian once my sister had...pass on."

"Um, are you..Hades, right?" Ichigo ask, unsure of the situation.

Hades scoffed, "Of course, what you expect? Do you not read up on Greek history?" He ranted.

"Um, no..." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hades turned to him, "You don't know a thing, do you?" Ichigo shook his head 'no'. He sigh, sitting down next to his nephew. "You must be confuse, not knowing of your own family history and own abilities,"

Ichigo shrugged, not really sure how to feel. "'T's not that it matters, I'm not to big on family history or things like that, but I couldn't ask dad even if I wanted to, he's dead along with my sisters. Been dead for the past three months. Hope they're with wherever mom is."

Hades look at him in shock, his nephew had lost all his family? Why had he not been told this? What about her? Gulping, He thought for a moment. Should he tell him?

"Listen kid, there something I need to tell you about the gods..."

**-With Aizen- **

"Hades should be talking with Ichigo, hopefully explaining what's going on." Eris said, sipping on her tea. She and Thanatos were sitting in the meeting room, drinking tea while waiting for Ichigo to wake up again.

"Yes, but what will we do when he does awake again? He'll go on a rampage in anger."

"Yes, but that's the best kind of disharmony!" She sigh, smirking slightly.

"Sister..." Thanatos said knowingly, raising a brow.

Sighing dramatically, She said, "Oh, come on! I was kidding. Besides, he's too young to completely understand what's happening-"

"DAMN IT!" Thanatos and Eris jump at the voice.

Eris chuckled, "Well, looks like he's awake."


	9. 7 Thoughts and Confusion

**Thoughts and Confusion **

Ichigo stared in shock at what Hades said.

"N-no way!"

"Yes way. You seriously need to read up on your history or we'll be here forever trying to explain things" Hades hued. "But, I don't have much more time to talk. I'll leave the connection between you and Cerberus, in cause you need help. I promise I explain more in due time but for now you need to wake up and go to New Olympia. Hermes will come get." Hades began to disappear from Ichigo's inner world.

"W-wait! I still have more questions! What about my-" Ichigo stand up and reach up to grab Hades but awoke in his room. He growled, slamming his fist into the wall in anger, causing a "DAMN IT!" Ichigo sigh, running his fingers through his hair. 'This is a mess, my m-'

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Aizen opened the door, cutting Ichigo off mid thought.

"I'm okay, I guess. Hades visited me why I was out, told some...interesting stuff." Ichigo said rubbing his neck. Aizen sigh, sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not really sure what to say, I need to sought my thoughts out myself..." Ichigo stood up, grabbing Zangetsu and placing him on his back before walking out the door. Aizen follow after him. The two wander around until they reach a room that was like a garden, Ichigo loves to visit here open in his spare time, Aizen had joined him many times.

Sighing, Ichigo sat under the shade of a tree and rest Zangetsu across his lap. Aizen sat down next to him, Ichigo rest his head on the others shoulder. Aizen gently ran his fingers through the bright orange hair.

"He told me something about the gods, and about you." Aizen hum, waiting for the other to continued. Ichigo swallowed, trying to think of what to say next. "Hades said that the gods and goddesses are Immortal, right? And you're Immortal to, along with my mother?"

"Yes"

"Then is she-"

"COMING THROUGH!"

Aizen and Ichigo look up to see a person rolled and stop in front of them, sitting up. They were a young teenager girl, looking almost the same age as Ichigo. She had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, dress in jeans and a purple hoodie with a thunderbolt on the front. She look dazed before shaking her head, looking up at Ichigo and smiled. She leapt up and hugged him.

"Little cous'!"

Ichigo went stiff, not sure what to do. Talk about being uttered confused to who this was.

**NOTES**

**Also on a side note IF you see my artwork PLEASE tell me if it is being used here, most likely they are being used without permission.**

**For my artworks (most of them don't relate to my stories) PLEASE go to my CGSociety: NanFe and Wysp: NanFe. Everywhere else is stolen!**

**Thank you!**


	10. 8 Prophecy

**Prophecy **

"Little cous'?" The girl pulled away from the hug, tilting her head slightly.

Ichigo snap out of his frozen state, looking at the girl in front of him. Aizen cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Would you mind to introduce yourself?"

"Oh! I'm Emily, daughter of Zeus." Emily said, smiling with a small blush and chuckled. "Sorry about that, I sometime get over excited."

Ichigo shrugged, "It's okay. But what are you doing here?"

"Why, to bring you to New Olympus. Hermes was meant to do it but he was called to do something else, so I volunteered to do it." She said, scratching her cheek in thought. "Cronus has found out about the prophecy and is out to get us."

"Wait, who Cronus and what prophecy?" Ichigo ask.

Emily eye twitch. "They haven't told you anything, have they? Lazy buggers, never straight forward with anything." She muttered "First off, Cronus is the father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and your mother, Masaki. They fought against him and won, banishing him and the Titans to Tartarus. Now, a 100,000 years later, he managed to escape from Tartarus and went to the Oracle to see the future. Second, the prophecy is that the children of Zeus, Masaki and Poseidon will defeat him." She counted each of them off.

Ichigo nodded but was still slightly confused.

"But how are we supposed to beat a god?"

"I don't know" Emily shrugged with a grin. Ichigo sweat drop while Aizen chuckled. "But in all seriousness, we should get going to New Olympus so you can settle in."


	11. 9 New Olympus

**New Olympus**

"Ichigo, unfortunately I won't be able to come with you until a later time." Aizen said.

Ichigo nodded. Emily patted him on the shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Emily pulled out a blue and white crystal, throwing it on the ground and stomping onto it. In a flash of light, a portal opened.

Stepping through, they entered a Greek architecture building that had many statues of the gods and murals in a Greek style, show scenes from Ancient Greece. Ichigo saw a couple of peacocks near a fountain at the end of the hallway where a statue of a man holding a thunderbolt stood.

"I remember this place..." Ichigo murmured, looking at the statue of Zeus if he recalled.

"Well yeah, you, me and Jack always did love exploring around the place when we were younger." Emily said, leading him down the halls to a pair of door made of what seems to be gold with a multiple head creature on the front-a Hydra. Opening the door, it show a beautiful room, stairs leading down to a lounging area were a silver haired teenage laid upside down, playing some sort of game. "Oi, Jack! Come meet our cus."

"Bizzey!"

"Mate, never bizzey, ya' just play ya' games!" Her voice wet think with an Australian accent. Jack rolled his aqua eyes, pausing the game and sitting up. He look at Ichigo before nodding his head and going back to his game. Emily sighed, rolling her eyes. Turing, she walk over to another pair of doors. Opening them, it revealed a large library were a woman in armor stood with four wolves around her, looking over maps. The wolves look over to them, alerting the woman of their present. Turing, her eyes had recognition in them as she glace at Ichigo. '_Artemis_' something whispered in his mind.

"What do you two want?" Artemis asked, crossing her and leaned against the table.

"Artemis, I didn't know you'd returned! How was the hunt?" Emily skip over, dragging Ichigo over by the elbow, to her and grinned. A black wolf walk over and nudged her leg. She smiled and reached down, scratching it behind the ears.

"It went well, as always." Artemis said. Emily look down at the map, reading over them.

"Watch ya planing?"

"My next hunt, your welcome to join if you want."

"As much fun as it would be, I think I'll pass. With Cronus as a threat and Ichigo." She jabbed a thumb at Ichigo "re-leaning his powers, I have my hands full right now."

"I can take care of myself..." Ichigo muttered.

Emily smiled. "I know you can but right now we, you, me and Jack, are in real danger right now with your little control over your powers."

**NOTES**

**Well you guys are lucky! I decided to do a double update so you all won't kill me. Honestly I am still having a bit of compy issue but I am trying to finish this one so I can start posting my other fic, _"Hollowed"_ but as it stands I will finish this one first then I will start posting my other one. As I have stated before _"Shadow's Embrace"_ is on the back burner due to my comp being stupid and forcing me to reformat so I lost my edited version. So the only thing I have of it is the original unedited version WHICH I will have to go through again to reedit it. Which I am not looking forward to doing. But enjoy this double update for _"The Espada"_!**


End file.
